This invention relates to a fuel controller for an internal combustion engine which is equipped with a fuel injection system. More particularly, it relates to a fuel controller which can prevent backfiring of the engine due to improper ignition timing.
In an internal combustion engine, it is important that ignition take place at the proper time in each cylinder of the engine. In order to control the ignition timing, a crank angle sensor of the engine generates a cylinder recognition signal that indicates which cylinder is undergoing compression at any given time, and the ignition timing is adjusted in accordance with this signal.
However, if the crank angle sensor malfunctions or if there are bad connectors or broken wires in the electrical system, the cylinder recognition signal may become incorrect. If the ignition timing continues to be controlled on the basis of an incorrect cylinder recognition signal, ignition may end up taking place in a cylinder which is performing suction. This causes backfiring of the engine, which can damage the engine.